


Habits

by TrinityRain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, catradora, i'm sorryyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: Some habits stick around for a while, even when people don't.





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> i love this show so much and i love catradora!! this is just a little fic i wrote for the fifth day of catradora week on tumblr. it is a bit sad and angsty, but no worries, there is some fluff. fluff that creates the angst, but fluff nonetheless! this is my first time writing catradora, or anything for spop at all, so sorry if it's a little weird. i'm still learning how to write these characters and their dynamics. (i had to go back to the show and rewatch it so many times to try not to write them too ooc. hope it worked out!)
> 
> anyway, here it is, enjoy!

 

 _"_ _Report to training early tomorrow, it will be a long and vigorous day, vital in all of your paths towards working in the field." Shadow Weaver's voice trailed off into a light buzzing in Catra's mind as she started to zone out. She fidgeted with her hair absentmindedly, thinking of nothing and everything at once. She twirled the strand between her fingers, made a loop, unfurled it, and started all over again._

_"Here." Adora removed one of the several hair elastics from her ponytail and handed it over to Catra. "Fidget with this so your hair doesn't get all knotted." She smiled softly at Catra as she took the elastic from her hand. "Thanks, Adora." She said, smiling back._

_She continued to fidget, this time with the elastic, and found herself feeling better than before. The static in her mind calmed down as a wave of warmth washed over her. She looked down at the blank band twirling in her fingers and smiled fondly. "Catra! Pay Attention!" She jerked her head up and nodded to Shadow Weaver, trying to seem focused. It didn't seem to work. Sighing, Shadow Weaver continued to explain the next day's events to the group, the hair elastic still twirling between Catra's fingers._

 

* * *

 

"Okay, so this She-Ra is obviously very strong and she has that fancy sword. We probably need a new strategy to fighting the rebellion with her at their side. Did you see her fancy outfit? Very cool. The Horde should think about updating the uniforms, make them more stylish. The princesses always look super cool, why shouldn't we? But no froofy dresses, we don't want to actually look like a princess. They are very pretty, though. Enemies or not, the princesses are beautiful! And She-Ra? She was very pretty in a strong, enemy-like way, you know? Not that I'd ever consider _fraternizing_ with the enemy! Just, admitting to their attractiveness. Of course, that's not to say the Horde isn't attractive either!"

Scorpia continued rambling as Catra paced the room angrily. She was fidgeting with her hair, twirling and twirling and twirling, subconsciously waiting for the elastic that would never come. She moved on from one strand to the next, fidgeting with each one until they became a knotted mess.  _Stupid princesses. Stupid rebellion. Stupid She-Ra._ She continued to curse the fighting forces that had evaded her twice now.  _We need to beat them!_

She grumbled angrily and looked down at her fingers that claimed another strand as their victim. “Ado--” she started, turning to look at her helpful friend that wasn’t there, and stopping quickly as she realized Adora was gone. Catra frowned, anger replaced with longing. She missed her.  _Stupid princesses. Stupid rebellion. Stupid She-Ra._

_Stupid Adora._

Catra would just have to survive with no elastics to fidget with.

 

* * *

 

Adora was sitting on the couch in Glimmer’s room as she and Bow watched Glimmer pace around. She was complaining about her mother again and thinking out loud about the Alliance’s next move. She reminded Adora of Catra when she’d grumble about the latest injustice Shadow Weaver had done. _"She's just so annoying! Going around calling me mangy, pretending like I haven't been very successful in training. Well, Shadow Weaver, at least I'm not a weird old hag floating around everywhere. Oh!", she had said sarcastically, "how scary! This witch is floating an inch above the ground! What dark magic!"_ Adora had chuckled and nodded along. _Silly kitty._

“Do you think my mom would agree to more diplomatic missions for the Princess Alliance? The one with Mermista went too violently for her tastes. She was pretty mad about that.” Glimmer rubbed the back of her neck. “She _was_ pretty impressed, though,” she added hopefully. “Ugh, but one more diplomatic mission gone violent might make her stop the Alliance altogether!” She harped on, twirling her fingers around each other, going quicker and quicker, making Adora dizzy.

Without thinking, Adora pulled an elastic off of her ponytail and handed it to her. Glimmer looked at her surprised, raising an eyebrow as if to ask _‘What the fuck is this for?’_ . Adora looked down at the elastic between her fingers, moving her mouth into a silent _‘Oh’_. “Umm, I noticed you were twirling your fingers around each other, and Catra would always absentmindedly play with her hair, so I’d give her one of my elastics to fidget with instead so her hair wouldn’t get knotted, so I guess I was just subconsciously giving this to you to do the same.” A slight blush dusted Adora’s cheeks.

Glimmer smiled. “Oh, thanks!” She took the elastic from Adora and immediately began playing with it. “Anyway, maybe we should have Bow talk to my mom,” she continued, “Mom loves Bow!”

Adora couldn’t help but frown inside. Everywhere she looked, something reminded her of Catra. How she missed her.  _Hope to see you soon, Catra._  


* * *

 

_“Adora!” Catra ran down the hallway to her best friend, just barely stopping before crashing into her. “Hey, Adora.” She smiled at her, that being the first time they’d seen each other all day besides training._

_“Hi, Catra.” Adora returned the smile, posture melting from an attentive Horde soldier into a relaxed teenage girl. She clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet ever so slightly. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all week! We only talk in the barracks and we have to sleep before we can really talk.” Adora blushed_ _as she went on_ _. “I’ve missed you.”_

_“_ _Ugh, I know!” Catra complained, “they keep us cooped up in this dump and they don’t even let us rest!” She folded her arms and frowned._

_“Well, they do give us the weekend off.” Adora offered. “That’s something.”_

_Catra shrugged. “I guess,” she grumbled._

_They continued to walk down the hallway towards the barracks. Adora looked down at the floor, biting her lip. “Umm, why don’t we set Saturdays aside for just the two of us to hang out? You know, to make up for the little we see each other during the week?”_

_Catra glanced over at her, eyes wide, a grin spreading across her face. “Really? That’d be awesome!”_

_Adora let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Cool! Saturdays it is!"_

 

* * *

 

Adora laid on her bed, alone in her room in the Bright Moon castle. She sighed, eyes darting to the calendar on the wall.  _Saturday._ She jerked her head to the door, a knock coming from the other side. “Adora?” Glimmer’s voice carried through. “Um, do you want to come do something with me and Bow?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to spend the day alone in here.”

“Okay,” Glimmer said, “we’ll be in my room if you change your mind.”

“Thanks,” Adora responded, using all she had left to sound grateful. Sounds of footsteps trailed down the hallway. Sighing, Adora walked over to the waterfall and sat at the edge, letting her feet dip into the water. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_“Are you sure this will be relaxing? You know I’m a cat, right? We aren’t big fans of water.” Catra looked down dubiously at the small pool filled with water._

_Adora chuckled. “Yes! A spa day is exactly what we need! Just don’t think about it too much. Relax and let the spa vibes wash over you."_

_"What?" Catra snorted with laughter. "'Spa vibes'?? Who are you?"_

_"Shut up!" Adora swatted aimlessly at Catra. "Now,” she said, taking two slices of cucumber and handed them to Catra, trying to contain her grin, “put these on your eyes.”_

Adora opened her eyes again, smiling sadly at the distant memory.  _I wonder what Catra’s doing right now._

 

* * *

 

“Let’s make a model of the Fright Zone! It’ll be fun!”

“No!”

“We could train? It wouldn’t hurt to get some practice in.”

“No!”

“Why don’t we go out there and blow something up? Been a while since we saw some action, huh?”

“No!”

Catra stormed down the hallway, followed by a concerned Scorpia trying her best. She ducked into her room, stuck her face in the doorframe, and closed the door around her head. She waited for Scorpia to catch up, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Catra, I’m just trying to help! You seem kinda down.”

Catra sighed. “Look, Scorpia, I appreciate the effort, but I just feel like being alone. I guess Saturdays will just be my me-days, okay?”

Scorpia raised an eyebrow, but she nodded. “Okay. But you look like you need a hug. Want a hug?” She smiled a great, warm smile as she stretched her arms out invitingly. Catra sighed again, opening the door and walking into the hug. Scorpia’s arms wrapped around her, the hug feeling like a warm blanket. Scorpia could feel another sigh escape from Catra as her body relaxed.

Catra pulled away, a tentative smile on her lips. “Thanks. I guess I did need that.”

Scorpia’s signature grin reappeared on her face. “Glad I could help! I’ll leave you alone now, I’m right across the hall if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Scorpia.” Catra said softly, returning to her room and flopping onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling, mind on Adora and heart full of sadness.  _Ugh. Saturdays._

 

* * *

 

 

 _“_ _Adoraaa? Can I sleep with you?”_

_They were seven, back in the barracks of the Fright Zone. Shadow Weaver had upset Catra again, the way she always seemed to. The only thing that could make Catra feel better was Adora._

_Adora sat up from her bed and turned to the voice of her best friend. “Of course you can, Catra!” She moved over to make room for her as Catra got into the bed. “Are you okay?”_

_Catra nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Adora put an arm around her, attempting to console her. “Do you still promise?”_

_“Promise what?” Adora asked._

_“That nothing bad will happen as long as we’re together?”_

_“I promise.”_

_They lay there in silence, enjoying each other’s company._

_“Adora?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Can I sleep with you tomorrow?”_

_Adora smiled. “You can sleep with me whenever you want.”_

 

* * *

 

As the two girls fell asleep on opposite sides of the war, each in their own bed, they left an empty space for each other right next to them, limbs moving subconsciously to accommodate a body that wasn't there. If one were to overlap the two beds, they’d be sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm assuming catra gets her own room now that she's a force captain, just cause that makes sense to me, so yeah. i'm also assuming the horde has a bedtime cause they're pretty strict and not having one would be weirder. for the spa scene, let's just pretend the horde has a bathroom/spa/pool place somewhere in the fright zone. and i know we've seen catra sleep at the end of adora's bed by her feet, but i like to think they also sleep side bye side and even cuddle sometimes. just give it to me, i'm gay and need more cute wlw content.
> 
> anyway, i hoped y'all liked it! please leave comments and kudos if you did, i _thrive_ off of them. if you wanna come chat with me about this fic or about the show, you can find me at lesbiien on tumblr. bye, babes!
> 
> [my tumblr](https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/) | [support me?](https://ko-fi.com/TrinityRain) | [my other work](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/works)


End file.
